Drive to RWBY
by Ragnathebloodedge22
Summary: Kamen Riders protectors of there world. One world were there were no riders in RWBY...but what if they had the rider...Kamen Rider Drive !will she be able to help save the fate of this world? Or will she be left to rust?(Rewrite in process)


This Will Be my First Story so Please Tell me if anything I please review and if I get good results I will make this into a story within the Week and well there not many female Kamen Riders so I decided I will make Drive a girl...cause well if you saw episode one the girl really seemed to know more about drive then the main character and well I think this might be the first story to ever use a female Kamen rider So let's get this story on the Road!(...Yes I said it deal with it D:)it is halfway done but if you wanna see more if I get at least 5 views and at least either one favorite or follow I keep proceeding on with this story

* * *

><p><strong>4 Years Ago<strong>

**"It was a dark night as I walk with my parents around Japan at the time we had no worries but..."** A little girl and her parents were having dinner at a restaurant in Japan as today was her birthday they kept her eyes covered as they finally let her look as she look at the scenery with great happiness as her relatives were all here as they smile and "Happy Birthday Mina!" her eyes sparkle as she saw her uncle and aunt was also here as they brought in the cake as her uncle greeted her "Happy 12th Birthday Mina" Uncle Virge said as he set down the cake on the table right in front of her as he handed her a wrapped gift in a box placing it next to her as he whisper to her "It may be to early but I also got you a Car for you to use when your ready it right near your house. He smiled as I quickly wrapped my hands around him hugging him "Thank you Uncle Virge!...But what in the gift it seemed to big for just Car Keys." He Smiled as he told me "You would know when the time is right to use these but until then enjoy your being a kid while you still can it won't last forever now make a wish Mina!" as I let go of him as I look at the cake about to blow on the candles **"The end of the world could happen at anytime no matter how young you are" **A loud explosion was heard as everything around me faded to darkness as I landed on the floor seeing dark shadows as I slowly lost conscious. As I slowly woke up everything was destroy as dead bodies slowly came to my view as I slowly recognized each and every one of the I cried out from the lost of everyone I cared about as I notice the two dead bodies near me I cried out "M-mother...f-father...No!"

**_Now_**

I quickly wake up from my nightmare as I notice I was crying as I rubbed my eyes "I-I can't believe I seen that memory again now..." I got out of bed and look at the clock noticing it was 3:20 as I turn on the lights as I look at the worn wrap present that uncle Virge had given her and the keys for the car next to it

**Intro Starts**

It shows a car zooming around vale as the Kamen rider Drive's driver is shown as she looks up as the screen at the screen when she heshin into drive as visor glow as music starts.

**"The rain stops there a break in the clouds"**

It shows Mina splashing a bucket of water onto the car as she starts cleaning it.

**"The blue sky's calling out to you"**

She then stands up after finally finish cleaning the car as she starts eating some sweets as it change to her working at dust till dawn.

**"Alright, it's time to head out"**

It then shows her trying her best at her job messing up a couple of times misplacing items around the shop.

**"I don't need anyone else's advice"**

Shows people around her as she runs past them as she past by her younger self

**"I've gotta trust my own instincts"**

It shows some of my candy and the box falling as it lands on the floor

**"It's high time I found my own way"**

It show 3 small car surrounded me as I look at them as they each went off to a different direction away from each other As it show 3 figures in the shadows each one nodded to me and look at me with great kindness

**"Fire up' Ignition**"

It shows my car as it was dark around the area like I was passing through a tunnel but was completely still

**"The heavy pressure's out"**

It shows me looking forward in the driver seat as I remember my past as I close my eyes for a second as I open them with confidence.

**"Slam the accelerator and power through"**

I started driving toward the exit of the tunnel at fast speeds"

**"Surprise,the whole world got drive!(it's faster than ever)**

I had my driver on as I place a small red car into the driver as I changed into Kamen Rider Drive as a rocket was heading toward me as I changed into my speed type as i evaded the explosions as rockets were trying to hit me.

**"Feeling high like you're finally awake"(show me your drivin)**

It show Drive changing into 3 forms Max Flare giving her the ability to use fire as she hit the Roidmudes with her flaming fist then a pillar appear as she past it she changed into Funky Spike as she fire spikes from the tire to hit the Grimm as it change again as she changed into Midnight Shadow throwing large energy shurikens at them both.

**Once you're on the road to destiny"(keep chasin' forever)**

Drive then turns around an saw a dark figure looking at her as it slowly walks away from her.

**"There's no way to go in reverse..."**

Mina drives through the tunnel as it closes slowly each time she proceeds forward.

**"All we need is Drive!"**

Shows Kamen Rider Drive doing her finisher as the car circles around quickly so she was able to zoom bye in fast speeds as she does the final attack at the target as the the song slowly ends.


End file.
